character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrLuk2000/Lina Shields - Death Egg Blaster Revisited
Based on the original calc here. All credit goes to Lina Shields. Let's take a closer look at the Death Egg Blaster again, shall we? Here is the video of the feat btw regarding the Death Egg Blaster. Feat starts at 27:21.000 ' ' At 27:23.520 in the video, Eggman goes ham and fires that Final Egg Blaster. At 27:28.520 in the video, the screen starts to rumble, meaning that the Final Egg Blaster blew up those stars. It only took like what, 5 seconds for it to make contact? Nearest star cluster, Hyades is 153 light years away. *153 LY x 31,536,000s/yr x 300,000,000m/s = 1.4475e18 m *1.4475e18 m / 5 seconds = 2.895e17 m/s *That is 965,001,600 times FTL. That is some major speed upgrade ther. Now, about blowing up that Hyades... Dr. Eggman blew up that entire thing. Reading the Hyades Star Cluster page on the wiki. We will acknowledge that there is a star like the sun at the very end of said star cluster. Hyades Star Cluster has a radius of 10 Light Years. *Energy to destroy using a center-originating omni-directional blast = GBE x 4(π)(A/R)^2 *GBE = 2.276e41 Joules for the Sun *R = radius = 6.955e8 m *A = distance from center point of blast = 10 light years *A = 10 Light Years x 31,536,000 x 300,000,000m = 9.4608e16 m *Energy required = 2.276e41 x 4(π) x ((9.4608e16 m/6.955e8 m)^2) = 5.2923e58 Joules, or 1.265e49 Tons of TNT. Multi-Solar System level for destroying multiple star systems? Who would have guessed? As for those that scale? *Chaos Emeralds, as Doctor Eggman would be looking for those when he blew up that star cluster. It would make no sense for the Chaos Emeralds to be weaker than the weapon used by Doctor Eggman. *Hyper Sonic due to being powered by the Super Emeralds, which are > Chaos Emeralds. Hyper Sonic's speed would also scale from this as well. EDIT: Alternate Calculation This time, we are going to use the inverse square law surface area method. This calc assumes that *there is a star at the end border of the star cluster *the distance of the end border from the center is 10 light years long. This is also the radius of the Hyades star cluster. *the shockwave from the explosion would have to have reached 10 light years in radius in order to destroy the star that was located at the end border of star cluster. *only half the surface of said star has been affected by the explosion, meaning only half of said star would be making contact with said shockwave from the explosion. SO Surface area of a sphere is A = 4*Pi*(radius^2) *Half the surface area of sun = 6.08e18/2 = 3.04e18 m^3. *Surface area of a sphere that has a 10 light years radius/explosion = 1.12e35 m^3 *Ratio of surface area of explosion to surface area of sun = 1.12e35/3.04e18 = 3.6842e16 times *Explosion energy required to destroy the sun = 3.6842e16 x 2.276e41 Joules (GBE of Sun) *Explosion energy required to destroy the sun = 8.385263e57 Joules, or 2e48 Tons of TNT. Multi-Solar System level either way. Thoughts about Super Sonic's power-scaling It seems that reading this thread, it seems that Super Sonic was indeed powered by the Chaos Emeralds in that battle. As for what this means? Well, your thoughts are welcomed here. Also, has the Chaos Emeralds shown any sort of power like the one in the Death Egg Blaster in any of the other games? If not, it may actually be an outlier just for this game. The entire feat looks extremely dubious anyways. Also noting that the gap between Dark Gaia's casual feat and the bottom border for High 4-C is about 3.5e32/7.2e24 = 48,611,111 times. That is a massive gap in power, even for a being in a weakened state to justify an upgrade for. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Sonic the Hedgehog